You Saved Me
by Sakura-Hime Uchiha Loves KPOP
Summary: "Where do your loyalties lie, Sakura?" She sat their quietly before speaking honestly "I honestly don't know anymore.." When 3yr old Sakura is killed in Konaha, she wakes up in a different world instead of heaven. With the memories of her own death still haunting her in this afterlife. That is until a man adopts her as his little sister. Will love bloom as she gets older? AIZSAK
1. Chapter 1

**You Saved Me!**

_**Ok well ppl are getting pretty demanding for this story. So I decided to write the first chapter and try to update this story regularly. Its gona be a little hard to do that because I have 2 normal Naruto stories I'm working on and I have a Naruto crossover for a show called Devil May Cry. Soon I'm going to Have Naruto crossovers for the shows:**_

_**.Blood+**_

_**.Ouran High School Host Club**_

_**.Fruits Basket**_

_**.Vampire Knight**_

_**.YU GI OH**_

_**.YU GI OH 5D's**_

_**.Trinity blood (maybe)**_

_**So yeah...i have a lot going on! Not to mention on top of my to normal Naruto stories I'm about to post another normal Naruto stories. If you wanna read what some of those stories are about, just go to the bottom of my page and you'll see the summaries for most of them. BUT I will try to keep up with this story! Let's not forget….*sigh* high school is a pain. Oh, there is a poll on my page that I NEED you guys to vote on if you want this story to continue.**_

_**AIZEN: Hime-Chan would you please start the story *smile***_

_**ME: *blush* h-hai**_

_**AIZEN: Arigato**_

_**BYAKUYA: Hn, Hime-Chan doesn't own Bleach OR Naruto**_

_**ME: ON WITH THE STORY!**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:** **裏切られた****(Betrayed)**

"Sakura, RUN!" A red haired woman cried.

How could Konoha do this to them? How dare them! They devoted their lives for this village! And all for what! The elders to stab them in the back! If it wasn't bad enough they had already killed her husband and were about to kill her…they were even about to kill their 3yr old daughter, Sakura. Their only child.

The red haired and slightly wounded woman ran over to the pink haired 3yr old standing in the living room doorway and picked her up. She didn't want her child looking at her father's lifeless body anymore.

"Mama…" the 3yr old known as Sakura whimpered.

"Ssh..." The woman comforted her child…well the best she could at least. There wasn't much comfort she could give to her daughter in this situation. Death was pretty much staring them straight in the face.

"Haruno Yuki, you and your daughter Haruno Sakura are sentenced to death just like your husband Haruno Haruka" One of the assassins said.

The red headed woman glared at the three ANBU in her living room as she held her daughter closer to her to her. Her family had no reason to be sentenced to death! Making her quite curious to know what her family could have possibly done to have gotten the death penalty. I mean she did not see why Sakura, a 3yr old who could barely speak properly, was sentenced to death as well.

"And for what reasons may I ask!" Yuki growled. She heard one of the ANBU operatives chuckle deeply under his white porcelain animal mask.

"Well, how can I put this?...the elders don't feel…safe, about having ninja stronger then the Hokage." The ANBU chuckled.

Yuki's eyes widened in understanding, the very second the words left the man's lips. Being such an exceptional Konoichi (sp?) she was, it didn't take her long to understand the hiding meaning behind those very simple words.

_**TRANSLATION:**_

"With how strong they were, if they were to turn against the leaf village they could easily win. So they were going to kill them so it never came to that"

_**END TRANSLATION:**_

Yuki could already put that together with the possible reason to kill the 3yr old. But she didn't want to believe it…

"I can understand why you want me and my husband dead…B-but why my daughter? She's only 3!" Yuki screamed. She was losing the fierce fire she always had in her green emerald eyes, at the simple reasoning for killing her small child.

"I think you already know the reason Yuki-San" Another ANBU sighed.

_**TRANSLATION:**_

"She might become just as strong as you when she gets older and if she figures out or remembers that Konoha was the one that killed her parents, she will surely want revenge"

_**END TRANSLATION:**_

"Mama…"Little Sakura whimpered. Yuki knew Sakura was getting scared. She was probably even a little cranky. She hadn't had her nap yet.

"Enough talk! Let's finish this!" A deeper voice of the ANBU said.

Yuki took a step back, prepared to run with her child if necessary. All of a sudden a rope of electricity raped around the three ANBU and began to shock them.

"That's Haruka's jutsu…"Yuki whispered in disbelief.

"You didn't think I would just let you kill my wife and child, did you?" A deep silky (sexy) voice said from behind the ANBU.

"Haruka!" Yuki shouted in happiness. The dark haired man connected his brown eyes with his wife and daughters green eyes and gave them a gentle smile. Sure he had a huge gash in his side but knowing his two loved ones were unharmed, he couldn't help but smile.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Sakura cried in her mother's arms reaching out for her father.

Haruka teleported away from his original spot and over to his wife and child. He took Sakura out of his wife's arms and kissed her on the forehead. But even Haruka knew this couldn't last for long….

"Yuki, I want you to take Sakura and run as far as you can" Haruka whispered. Yuki wanted to argue with her husband and tell him she could fight too! But…this wasn't about them or what she wanted or could do; it was about saving their daughters life. THAT…was their top priority.

"Please be alright when I come back" Yuki whispered. But Haruka…didn't reply. Yuki tried to fight the tears as she took Sakura away from Haruka and headed towards the door.

As Yuki finally made it outside into the cold winter air, she let her tears fall remembering the words that left Haruka's mouth as she walked out the door.

"_I'll see you in the afterlife Yuki…"_

* * *

Yuki ran out the gates of Konoha, with Sakura in hand. She didn't care about how deep the snow was getting or how heavenly the snowflakes looked falling from above. All she cared about was getting Sakura to some sort of safety.

"Ame, would be safe" Yuki mumbled. It was right when she said that, Yuki sensed 7 chakra signatures following her.

"Shit!" Yuki cursed in annoyance as she pushed some chakra into her feet.

"I can't fight like this" Yuki said as she looked down at the 3yr old clutching her shirt. Yuki looked up into the sky, letting her crystal tear drops slid down her cheek.

"If something happens to Sakura, in this life" Yuki whispered "Then you better watch after her in the next life father."

Yuki hid behind a tree and placed Sakura on the ground. Sakura began to whine and reach for her mother again. Yuki removed her gold heart necklace from around her neck.

"Here Sakura, I want you to keep this necklace. It will remind you of me and your dad" Yuki whispered with tears in her eyes. She placed the necklace gently around Sakura's neck, before disappearing in a small tornado of black snow **(A/N: I'd remember that part because it will come back in later chapters)**

"Mama!" Little Sakura cried. Sakura sat near that tree for several hours…waiting for her mother. A blob of snow fell on top of Sakura's pink head.

"A-choo!" Sakura sneezed. Sakura got up on slight wobbly feet before running all over the place and messing in the snow.

"I know! I'll make a snow angle for mama!" Sakura smiled. But the energetic 3yr old was oblivious of her surroundings, to notice the dark aura behind her. The man had blood all over him and he was holding a Kuni dripping with blood.

"There you are…" The man hissed in annoyance as he lifted Sakura into the air by the back of her shirt.

"L-let m-me g-go! P-please l-let m-me g-go!" Sakura cried choking on her words. Tears streamed down like a waterfall.

Another voice soon entered the winter air. "Do it gently will you? She is still a child after all." The voice said. Sakura was roughly thrown into the snow without a care.

"Ow…"Sakura whimpered, causing more tears to fall. Sakura turned her body around to look up at the strangers with her wet fear stricken eyes.

"I'm very sorry for this" one of the strangers said. He was obviously the nicer one out of the two.

And almost as if time stopped…Sakura felt something sharp rip right through her body like butter.

"AAAHHHH!"

That painful, blood curling scream traveled all the way back to Konoha, walking up half its population. The pure and innocent was slowly painted into the color of blood, as little Sakura's blood began to leak out of her small body. Her small hands slowly clawed the blood stained snow, as her life began to quickly drain out of her. Sakura's eyes laid wide open as she slowly lost the light in them. The strangers who had done that to her were long gone, leaving her to die with a Kuni in her chest.

Just as quickly as Sakura's breath came…it was gone in a matter of seconds, and her eyes were now dull and lifeless…

Sakura Haruno was now dead…

_**TO BE CONTINUED….**_

* * *

**Well that's the first chapter! Don't forget to vote on the poll on my page! Review plzzz!**

**JA'NE!**


	2. Chapter 2

***_*_*_*You Saved Me*_*_*_***

**I would say sorry for not updating so fast but I did tell you guys I had other things going on not only with my other stories but as well as at home so I didn't know when I would update T_T Guys I promise that unless something bad happens to me, I will finish ALL my stories, I don't want to be one of those people on Fanfiction who start a story then half way through it or after a few chapters and getting people hooked on the story just like stopping the story and not writing any more. Because truthfully those people piss me off as well lol. It's one thing to start a story then stop updating it without any explanation, the other is when someone starts a story only writes 2 or 3 chapters then sends a message saying "well I decided to stop this story because I have no idea what else to do!" that annoys me because I truly believe you shouldn't post a story until you have at Least half the story planned out T_T I don't get mad at the people who say I have to stop this story because of family problems or if something else important happens to them or if their parents say something "like were taking your laptop away until school ends so you can get your grades up and stop focusing on your stories for a while" I would understand that because it has happened to me a few times that my parents took away my laptop so I could stop focusing on typing my stories and Fanfiction to get my grades up (My parents might do it again as well the second I get back to school Monday so that's just a heads up guys). Sorry if I was just venting, lol I just don't want anyone to think I'm just going to give up on my stories just because I don't update for a while. **

**ICHIGO: Hime-Chan doesn't own anything from Bleach or Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 2: ****涙 ****(The Tears)**

Sakura's 3yr old, unconscious body stirred on the dirt ground. Wait, dirt? From what Sakura could remember, it was snowing. So why was she feeling hot dirt under her instead of cold snow? Wasn't she supposed to be dead in the first place? Sakura may have only been 3yrs old but she was smarter than the average 3yr old and she knew the difference between dead and alive, and she was for SURE she was dead.

Sakura grudgingly opened her eyes. She scanned her surroundings frantically, something was VERY wrong. Sakura looked down at her attire and realized that she wasn't wearing her pink night gown she had worn to bed. Instead she was wearing a dirty kimono made out of rags. If the pink haired toddler hadn't been freaked out before…she was now. Not understanding what was going on Sakura sat against the brick wall of the dirty alley she was in and began to cry. Her little hands gripping her dirty kimono as she pulled her legs to her chest.

She felt alone…she hated that feeling…and she refused to believe it…no matter how true it was.

Sakura quieted her cries and whipped her face. She was hungry, and if it was true that she was still alive it would probably be best to get some nutrition. Dusting herself off Sakura stood and peeked out into the alley way. She was surprised to see dozens of people wearing her same attire, walking around in the dirt street.

Sakura scanned the area until her eyes got caught on something. There was a cart full of apples a man was selling in the street. Sakura jumped for joy when she saw her favorite fruit! But she quickly stopped when she felt something sharp stab the bottom of her foot.

"Oh no, I have no shoes" Sakura pouted cutely as she examined the bottom of her foot to make sure nothing broke through the skin. Luckily she was fine. Sakura turned her attention back to the cart full of fresh apples. As Sakura began walking to the cart, she was oblivious to the people starring at her. Finally making it to the cart Sakura tried calling 4 the seller.

"Excuse me" Sakura's called. The man didn't reply.

"Excuse me" Sakura called again, whining a little. The man still didn't reply.

"**He can't see you dude!" A dark voice In Sakura's head told her with a groan.**

"_Oh Hi Yuri!" Sakura greeted mentally unknowingly letting a wide innocent smile come across her face._

Getting hungrier by the second, so Sakura simply decided she would pay the man back later, obviously not realizing she had absolutely no money on her. She took an apple from the cart and bit into it, letting the sweet juice go down her throat.

"**Umm Sak…" The voice in Sakura's whispered.**

"_Huh?" Sakura replied mentally as she kept biting into the, oh so sweet, apple._

"**Look up…"**

Sinking her teeth into the apple. Sakura looked up into the wide eyes of the young man selling the apples. For a while they just…stood there.

_Blink_

_Blink_

_Blink_

_Blink_

"How old are you kid?" The man growled out clenching his fist. Sakura tilted her head to the side cutely before smiling and holding 3 fingers up proudly. The man sighed and ran a finger through his silky black hair, letting out his anger since Sakura obviously didn't know better. He bent down and ruffled Sakura's short pink hair giving her a genuine smile.

"Where is your parent's kid?" The man asked as he whipped some dirt away from her cheek. Sakura looked down sadly not sure how to answer his question. And when Sakura thought about it, she wondered….where was her parents? If she were alive then shouldn't her parents be with her? ….what happened to her parents anyway?

Having a good idea what happened to her parents he didn't push the subject. Feeling a little bad for her, the young man stood up and walked over to his cart. Sakura's big emerald eyes never stopped following his movements. The man took a bag and dropped 3 apples in it before bending back down to Sakura's level and handing it to her.

"Here" He smiled "not many people are buying my apples anyway"

Sakura smiled at him brightly at him and gave him a small hug.

"What's your name mister?"

"Tetsuya, and May I ask your name in return?" The man known as Tetsuya asked. Sakura put her finger on her chin to pretend as if she was thinking the question over, causing Tetsuya to give a little chuckle.

"My name is Sakura!" Sakura exclaimed with a smile. Tetsuya let Sakura know that the building he was selling in front of was his home. If she needed him all she had to do was come knocking on his door.

* * *

Sakura wandered around the place, completely unsure of what to do. Sakura refused to admit to herself she was entirely alone…

After about an hour or so of aimlessly walking around such a strange environment, Sakura began to get hungry again. The sun was setting meaning it was getting late.

"Oh no where am I going to sleep?" Sakura whispered to herself.

"**Why don't you just go back to Tetsuya's place?" Yuri asked mentally.**

"_Good idea!"_

As Sakura began to make her way back to Tetsuya's house, all of a sudden someone blocked her way. Looking up Sakura saw three girls around her age or older, with their arms folded and their smirks held a mischievous evil. The three girls had short hair just like Sakura. One had brown hair and the other girl on the side had yellow hair. The girl standing in front, who seemed to be the ring leader of the group, had purple hair and the strangest haircut. It looked like she had given a toddler scissors.

"Umm hi" Sakura smiled slightly as she gave them a weak smile. The girls made no move to wave back or reply, causing Sakura to get nervous. Something inside her was screaming for her to walk the hell away from the girls.

"I have to go…" Sakura mumbled shyly (and partly in fear) as she tried to step around the evil girls, but she didn't get far. One of the girls pushed Sakura to the ground. Sakura whimpered in pain as the dirty ground collided with her butt. The ring leader of the group began to terrorize Sakura as she repeatedly plucked Sakura's forehead, making each hit hurt more than the last. Sakura was sure a red spot was beginning to form up there.

"Can this ugly forehead of yours get any wider?" The purple haired girl laughed. Her laugh was quiet disturbing. It reminded Sakura of a horse.

"Nice one Ami!" The ring leader's lackeys laughed. Their laughs weren't any better. They sounded like pigs.

"Stop it!" Sakura shouted as she swatted the bully, Known as Ami, hands away. Sakura wasn't sure where she got that sudden burst of courage but she had a feeling it had to do with Yuri.

"How dare you!" Ami shouted as she slapped Sakura across the face. The sound of flesh hitting flesh ringed in Sakura's ears, as if it was loudly on replay. But the sound was so foreign to her just like the feeling was. The stinging, burning pain that she felt against her cheek was almost unbearable! Sakura fell to the ground and tenderly held her left cheek. Choked sobs slowly erupted from Sakura as tears began to fog up her vision.

"**Oh my god…Sakura…" Yuri whispered worriedly.**

Sakura was completely helpless….and she knew it. But what was she to do? She had no clue how to react in such a situation because she had never been in such a situation.

"HEY!" Someone shouted. Sakura looked up slightly to see who had saved her from her 'Doom' but the person was too far and her tears clouded her sight. Sakura heard the sounds of footsteps quickly running away, but Sakura kept her head low, too afraid to uncurl herself from her protective cocoon. Sakura simply mumbled for her Mother and Father, wishing they were right next to her saying soothing words and holding her with caring arms like they always did when she was sad or hurt…

"Hey, you ok?" Someone asked, it was a girl's voice. But either way Sakura refused to get up. She didn't know whether this girl was trying to lure her out to hit her more or if she was really trying to help her.

"Don't worry, I won't bite" The girl said. Her voice leaked with kindness.

"**Sak…its ok" Yuri said, as she mentally gave Sakura a reassuring smile.**

Sakura slowly peeked out at the girl through the curtain of pink hair covering her face. Sakura looked up at the little girl wearing a dirty purple kimono, who was down at her level on her knees. The girl, who seemed to be around Sakura's age, had slightly spikey black hair and really pretty purple eyes.

"Wow your pretty!" The stranger gushed. Sakura whipped away as much dirt from her cheek as she could while she stared at the girl like she was crazy.

"T-thank Y-you" Sakura stuttered.

"**This Chick is weird…" Yuri stated.**

"_Don't be rude Yuri!"_

"**She can't hear me!"**

"_Doesn't matter!"_

After Sakura finished her mental argument, she turned her attention back to the girl who was still smiling widely at Sakura while she continually messed with Sakura's pink hair.

"**Think she has a fetish for your pink hair" Yuri chuckled.**

"_Shut up, Yuri!"_

Sakura sat in silence awkwardly while the stranger continued to play with her hair. Sakura definitely came across a strange 1. Did this girl even realize how awkward things just got? Sakura was betting, no.

"Umm…"

"Oh my bad! I didn't introduce myself!" The girl grinned as she put her hands in her lap "My name is Rukia!"

* * *

**Well guys there you have it the next chapter! I hope u enjoyed it! Oh and guys I think I might make a story 4 the show NANA but I'm trying to decide whether I should keep Hachiko or replace her with Ino or Karin. SO I need you guys help! Check my page 4 any info on me and go to the bottom of my page if you want to read summary's on my upcoming stories! See you next time! JA'NE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**You Saved Me**

_Last Time:_

_Sakura sat in silence awkwardly while the stranger continued to play with her hair. Sakura definitely came across a strange 1. Did this girl even realize how awkward things just got? Sakura was betting, no._

_"Umm…"_

_"Oh my bad! I didn't introduce myself!" The girl grinned as she put her hands in her lap "My name is Rukia!"_

* * *

_**Note: I am re doing Chapters 1 and 2 so a lot of info in this chapter will be different like the age has changed so please no one review or message me about Sakura's age being wrong or the date being different I know what I did and there is a reason for it. I was going to wait until I had the chapters re edited to post this but I felt you guys deserved something since I didn't post for such a long time.**_

_**Note2: When I re edit the first and second chapter Sakura's age will change from 3 to 4 which is why she will be 5 in this chapter because a year time skip has taken place.**_

_**Note3: Sakura has NO clue she is dead and she won't know until later on when she is older.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters or Bleach Characters**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: ****白の男 ****(Man In White)**

"What's taking them so long?" Sakura pouted, mercilessly tugging on her dirty red Kimono. She stood in the doorway of a broken down home frantically looking both ways of the dirt road to see her friends. Sakura childishly stomped her foot when they still didn't show up in her line of vision.

"WE GOT IT!" A childish voice shouted. Smiling widely at her friends Sakura waved at them.

"Come in! Hurry up!" Sakura called motioning for them to follow her back into their makeshift home. The place was old, dirty, and slowly falling apart, but the shelter kept them dry during rainy days and nights and kept them decently warm during cold nights. It was far from a 5 star hotel but it helped keep them alive.

Walking further into the home children began to gather into the kitchen. Dropping all the stolen goods on the floor the children began to cheer in excitement. There was a few apples, small bags of candy, and some banana's. The kids practically drooled looking at the stolen goods. It was like heaven. One of the younger children made a quick dive for the goods but was quickly pulled back up by one of the older kids.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The kid sneered "I'm older and bigger than you, meaning I should go first!"

With a quick flick of the wrist the older boy tossed the younger child to the side. The younger boy let out a few whimpers before he let out a full blown cry and held his scrapped knee, slowly rocking back in forth. The other orphan children looked at the crying child with pity but were too afraid to do anything about the older child. He was a bully and they were afraid that he would do to them what he just did to the other child.

* * *

_**Sakura**_

Once telling the kids to drop the goods in the 'kitchen' Sakura ran back into the empty room she had been washing clothes in. Clothes needed to be hung up to dry soon or some kids would have to wear the same clothes for a few days. With a sigh she slowly stopped scrubbing the clothes in the soapy water.

It was March 28, Sakura's birthday. Today she was 5 yrs. old.

"It's already been a year" Sakura frowned. It had been a year since she woke up in that dirty ally in the rags she called clothes. It had been a year since her best friend Rukia had saved her from the bullies and she still didn't know where she really was other then she magically ended up in a place called 78th district.

And every day she wondered where her mommy and daddy were and what they were doing now. Things were still a little hard for her to understand but she didn't really have much time to think about that when living in the Rukon district. You had to work hard to survive in this part. So she worked hard on helping Rukia and her friend Renji keep all the orphans together. She usually spent a good amount of her time cleaning and trying to keep the other orphan children smiling and happy despite the circumstances or she was helping Renji and Rukia steal food for the other kids.

Sakura flinched slightly when she heard the loud cry come from the 'kitchen'. She blinked a few times out of utter surprise by the sound before she quickly dropped the clothes back in the water and ran out of the room, being careful not to trip over her red Kimono.

"What…happened?" Sakura mumbled looking at the scene in front of her. On the floor was one of the younger orphans crying and rocking back and forth as he gingerly held his scrapped knee. No one in the room attempted to help the little boy but by the way their eyes wryly looked at the boy on the floor who was rifling through the stolen goods, she already knew what had happened. With a small sigh Sakura silently made her way towards the crying child. Bending down to his level she began to softly pat the child's head in hopes of stop his tears. It was still a little awkward for her to be doing such a thing but she didn't want to just leave him there crying, since obviously no one else was going to do so.

"There there…"Sakura whispered and she hesitantly held the boy close "don't cry. Everything's ok."

The little boy kept his head stuffed in Sakura's kimono crying until they were reduced to sniffles. Sakura promised she would clean the boys cut in a minute before turning her attention to the older boy rifling through the food. It was always the same damn thing! Because he was older and bigger he just assumed most of the food belonged to him and he knew none of the younger kids would be able to do anything about it.

Sakura was sick of it.

Standing up and dusting herself off Sakura picked up the closest rock. It wasn't too big to hurt anyone but it wasn't too small that throwing it wouldn't catch the person's attention. It was just right. Gripping the rock tightly, Sakura pulled her arm back and threw it, hitting the boy smack dab in the back of the head.

"Stop being a bully!" Sakura glared "You don't own the food that's brought back! It's for EVERYONE"

The older boy turned around and growled fiercely at her. But Sakura didn't budge. She wasn't going to let this boy scare her off or let him think he could just pick on anyone and get away with it.

"What did you say you brat!" The boy growled. Sakura's glare grew harder and she crossed her arms over her chest as she took another step closer to the bully.

"You heard me! You're not the only hungry orphan here so stop being such an ass!" Sakura shouted. There were some gasp heard from some of the children at Sakura's language but the angry 5 yr. old simply brushed it off. She knew she probably shouldn't have used language she just picked up from some old drunken men in the street but at the moment she was too angry to care.

"You think you're so tough midget" The bully smirked taking a threatening step closer to Sakura. But he was surprised when she still ceased to back down, her glare still planted.

_**Sakura **_**POV**

It was…strange.

I felt this power surging through me…it made me feel rather powerful and that is rather laughable since I'm so small. I have no clue what this power was but it kind of scared me. I didn't like feeling something surging through my body and not knowing what it was. No matter how strong it made me feel.

"Hey stop picking fights!" I heard Rukia shout. I felt the power suddenly disappear once I was brought back to reality. I blinked owlishly before taking a step back from the older boy and letting Renji and Rukia handle the situation.

I walked over to the little boy, who had by now ceased crying, and ripped off a peace of my kimono and placed it over his scrapped knee. I was trying to keep myself busy but I couldn't help but wonder.

What was that…?

* * *

**Seireitei, 1 Division: **_**Aizen **_**POV**

"I appreciate you coming Aizen, despite how busy you must be" Yamato said gruffly as he stored away another paper in his desk. I nodded my head slightly keeping the urge to glare at bay. He was right, I was busy. I still had experiments to run on my test subject and I hated being interrupted from my research. I saw no need to be here at the moment.

"It's no problem at all, Sir" I replied. The captain commander stood from his desk and walked in front of me.

"I have an assignment for you. Just for you" He said handing me a paper. I let my eyes rove over the context of the paper before looking back up at the commander.

"This is a rather large Spiritual pressure" I mumbled "Who's is it?"

The commander sighed and folded his arms, eyebrows drawing down in thought. "That's what we aren't sure off. All we know is that it's been coming from the 78th district of Rukongai" He answered.

I adjusted my glasses and looked back down at the paper. A spiritual pressure that strong in such a poor district was…strange. But I still wanted to know why I had been called into the room and why I was being told this information.

"Sir, what does this have to do with me?" I asked. Though the info was slightly interesting I had better things to do with my time.

"This is your assignment. I would like you to go into the 78th district and find out who the source is" The captain ordered.

That was outrageous! I was a Captain! Why was I being assigned a task that should have been given to someone much lower than me! As much as I wanted to say that, I kept my mouth shut. I still needed to keep my mouth shut and hold up the image of the kind hearted captain until I had my plans figured out. So biting my tongue I smiled at the captain.

"I will take my leave now, Sir" I mumbled. The Captain nodded and sent me out of the room.

* * *

**78****th**** District:**

Plopping down on the dirt ground Sakura leaned against a broken down house. Taking in big gulps of air she ran her hands through her short hair and pouted. She had been sent out on an errand by Rukia. Apparently some of the kids needed more clothes in their little home so she was sent to go get some. Sakura didn't usually like stealing things on her own, totally terrified of being caught.

Looking down at the piles of clothes in her lap Sakura grinned. She was rather proud of herself.

"I think I got some good stuff!" Sakura beamed as she sorted through the clothes she got. The clothes weren't great but they were decent. But the quality didn't matter; all that mattered was that people would have clothes to put on their back.

"Hey, little girl" A man slurred. Sakura looked up from her lap of clothes and at the drunken man and couldn't help but feel a little afraid. In all the time she lived in the district she had noticed that a few of the men here that got drunk had the tendency to get rather violent. And if anyone got in their way they would turn that violent act on you. Knowing she should leave before the drunkard became too focused on her; Sakura gathered her things and pushed herself onto her feet.

Sakura gasped in pain when she felt the man roughly grab her by her arm. Sakura turned around to face the man with fearful eyes.

"P-please let go" Sakura whimpered, tears slowly building up "Your hurting m-me…"

A disturbing grin came across the man's face.

She was afraid. Sakura was afraid. She put on such a strong front because she needed to be tough to survive in the 78th district. She felt strong and powerful when she felt that strange power rushing through her.

But she was afraid because this wasn't just some bully in the district she had learned to stand up to and she was simply weak when she didn't have the power rushing through her.

"Please let go!" Sakura cried, trying to pry the man's bruising grip from her arm but that only caused him to grip it tighter. Sakura could have sworn she even heard a slight crack. But that was the least of all her worries when she felt the man's free hand try to rip her kimono open.

"Please Stop! Someone help! HELP!" Sakura screamed clawing at the ground so she could get away. The few people that poked their head around the corner to see what the screaming was about simply gave Sakura a sad look before going on with their own business.

Sakura starred wide eyed as people simply gave her a look of pity before walking away. She didn't want PITY she wanted someone to come and HELP her!

Sakura was so busy screaming and crying for help she didn't realize the power that began to rush threw her.

* * *

**Aizen**

Walking down the dirt roads Aizen paid little to no attention to any of the poor people who immediately stepped out of his way and coward to the side. He hated being around such weak people.

He wasn't even looking for what the Captain had asked him to look for anymore, he saw no reason to. He would rather stroll around in such a pitiful district then deal with such a useless task. Walking around the corner Aizen was surprised to hear the slight sound of what appeared to be a child screaming for help. Aizen stood there listening to the screaming for a minute before deciding to continue on his way since saving the child from whatever was happening would not benefit him in any way.

But abruptly stopped when he felt a rather large spiritual pressure coming from the direction the screaming was coming from.

"_Is that the spiritual pressure that old man was talking about?"_ Aizen wondered. A sly grin came onto his face. It was a rather large spiritual pressure; he couldn't help but be curious to see who it was coming from.

Using flash step Aizen easily made his way down to the end of the road. When he turned the corner, to where the Spiritual Pressure was coming from he was surprised to see some middle aged man forcefully holding a young girl, who could have been no older than 4 or 5, and attempting to rip off her Kimono. Aizen didn't usually care for others but he was disgusted by the fact that this man was so hell bent on getting into the young girls pants.

That's when Aizen finally realized who the large spiritual pressure was coming from. Looking down at the young girl kicking and screaming to be freed from the disgusting man, he was surprised to feel the burst of spiritual pressure coming from her. And she didn't even seem to realize she was doing it.

Aizen was now very interested.

* * *

**Sakura**

He wouldn't let go! No matter how many times she kicked him or tried to smack him he still kept holding on and Sakura didn't know how long she could keep it up because she was extremely tired. Using the last bits of energy she had Sakura let out a few more screams for help, kicked her legs in a panic and threw her hands wildly hoping that she would hit the man and he would let her go. But nothing worked and slowly but surely Sakura felt herself blacking out. Her body was too tired to move so she imply laid there feeling the man's hands rip up her kimono and room over her body. Sakura felt disgusting. She couldn't stop the stream of tears from rolling down her face. In that moment Sakura welcomed the darkness that was slowly coming. She simply wanted to die.

"Someone please help…" Sakura crocked out in a tiny voice, her throat to soar to speak from her screaming.

The darkness soon came over Sakura. But before she passed out she was surprised when she was ripped out of the disgusting man's hands and was now in a gentle caring embrace. Gathering the energy Sakura, slightly cracked open her eyes to get a good look at the person who had helped her but her eyes were still filled with tears all she could see was a blurry image of the person. All she knew was that the person was wearing white. She couldn't help but wonder if the person was an angel.

"You saved me…" Sakura whispered. With those final words she fell into the darkness

* * *

**Aizen**

Aizen twisted the man's hand behind his back and gently took the child out of his hands. Once the child was securely in his arms he glared at the man a squeezed his arm hard enough he heard the man hiss in pain.

"You are a disgusting and weak human being" Aizen said, putting more pressure on the man's arm. The middle aged man let out a whimper of pain and stuttered out an apology. Aizen gave the man a blank stare before pushing the man away from him, letting him fall to the ground.

"Leave" Aizen ordered sending the man a cold glare. Without a second thought the man ran as far as he could get. Aizen didn't care though, later he would send Gin out to take him in for experimenting. Aizen was taken out of his thoughts when he heard a slight whisper from the girl. Looking down at the young child in his arms Aizen leaned down a bit so he could hear her.

"You saved me…" She whispered before passing out. Aizen looked down at the child in slight surprise before a small smirk came onto his face.

"It seems she has passed out" Aizen stated. He was half tempted to leave her on the ground until someone found her or until she regained consciousness. But he had no doubts there were more sickos just like that other man who would be happy to take advantage of a sleeping child who could not defend themselves. But what he wanted most was to figure out who this child was. The girl had a lot of potential with a spiritual pressure as high as that, a spiritual pressure many adults had to train to get and harnessed well that power could be used for something great.

That's when a light bulb went off.

Aizen couldn't stop the large smirk that began to grow on his face. She was a young naïve child. A young easily manipulated child.

Oh he could only think of the possibilities. He could turn this girl into his own weapon. With the proper training she could become extremely useful for his plans.

* * *

**Sakura**

Slowly but surely Sakura began to wake up. She was surprised to be laying on something Soft and warm; she couldn't help but snuggle closer to it. That was until she heard a slight chuckle come from what she was laying on. Groggily opening her eyes Sakura balled up her small hands and began to rub her eyes. She was startled to look up and see some man with brown hair and glasses starring down at her with such a kind smile. She should have been afraid but Sakura wasn't…she didn't know why but felt very safe in the man's arms.

"Did you have a good rest little one?" He asked. Sakura bobbed her head up and down to tell him yes as she continued to stare at him with big doe eyes. The man let out another light chuckle and gently patted her head. Sakura couldn't help but lean into his touch.

"Umm Mister…who are you" Sakura asked shyly staring up at him, curiosity swirling through her big green eyes. The man looked at her in question before pointing to himself.

"Who? Me?" He asked jokingly. Sakura nodded her head, eager to find out who the man was.

"My name is Aizen Souske" He smiled "What is your name little one?"

"Sakura…" Sakura answered shyly. Aizen smiled down at Sakura causing a light blush to spread to her cheeks.

"That's a very pretty name" Aizen stated, picking up a strand of her short pink hair "And it suits you."

A larger blush spread on Sakura's face. "That's what everyone says" Sakura pouted. Sakura was surprised to look down and see a white jacket covering her.

"Your Kimono was ripped so I placed my jacket over you" Aizen said answering her quiet question. Sakura looked up in surprise. She forgot about the man who had torn up her Kimono. Could this man…

"Mister Aizen, did you save me from the bad man?" Sakura asked. Aizen smiled down at her before nodding his head in confirmation. A beaming smile came onto Sakura's face and a few tears slipped out, surprising Aizen.

"Thank you!" Sakura thanked, bowing her head slightly in gratitude. Aizen starred at her in utter surprise before ruffling her hair.

"No need to thank me" Aizen assured "You must have been afraid?"

Sakura nodded her head slightly, not making any type of eye contact with Aizen. "He kept toughing me in weird places…" Sakura whispered. Aizen gave Sakura a sympathetic look before engulfing her into a hug. Sakura was extremely surprised at first but quickly rapped her tiny arms around Aizen as much as she could. He was warm and being in his arms felt extremely comforting. Sakura didn't want to let go.

"There, there, It's all over now" Aizen whispered, as he gently ran a finger through her hair. Sakura couldn't help but burry her face deeper into his chest as his long finger gently threaded through her hair. It was so comforting. She couldn't remember the last time she was the one being comforted and not the other way around. It was nice.

"Please don't leave me…" Sakura whispered, not totally realizing what she was saying. But Sakura's face was buried in Aizen's chest she didn't see the sly smirk that came over Aizen's face.

"I'll always protect you"

_**To Be Continued **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**I'm sorry if Aizen seems kind of OC the way he is interacting with Sakura but remember Aizen puts up this act that he is the nicest guy in the world to everyone when on the inside he finds everyone beneath him. On top of that he wants to manipulate Sakura so she can trust him and make it easier to manipulate Sakura later on. Now in terms of Aizen's personality in this story I'm sorry if I didn't write it well but really I'm not sure how to write how Aizen's mind is working. I have the basic Idea of Aizen's personality. Like he sees everyone beneath him that he's stronger than everyone, I'm the only person that matters and pretty cocky. I tried to well incorporate that in the story. Idk if I did it very well but I did it lol. If anyone has any suggestions to make it better I am all ears. **

**REVIEW! NO UPDATE UNTIL I GET 16 REVIEWS!**


End file.
